


Hold on, let me talk to chat

by Paranoid_Panther



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin is a good person somewhat, Gen, M/M, Streamer Gavin, Tina and Chris are amazing, YouTuber Gavin, for now, stAND UP GAMERS, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Panther/pseuds/Paranoid_Panther
Summary: Gavin is a Twitch streamer and YouTuber. He's also a secretive little shit.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

Gavin Reed has a lot of secrets, some he didn’t care much for others he might take to his grave. His brother created the things he supposedly hates, he’s not actually a grade-A asshole, he has cats that he loves with all of his cold heart, and the list goes on.

One of the biggest in his opinion is that he’s actually a relatively well-known streamer and Youtuber. His asshole persona melts away to a subdued version. If you were to ask Gavin why he’s such an asshole he would chuckle and ignore you. But he knows that’s not who he is. It’s exhausting to keep up his persona up so it’s honestly a relief when he gets to stream and create content on the internet.

There are only 3 people who are aware of Gavin’s second job. Tina and Chris had found out by accident. The two were in Gavin’s apartment watching some youtube videos on his computer while he went to order some pizza. They had jokingly wondered if Gavin had any videos uploaded to his channel, and had decided to click on it. They collectively gasped at the 2.2 million subscribers that Gavin had. When Gavin got back both Tina and Chris had questioned him and found out that he had a Twitch channel as well. They both begged to be Mod and he gave in.

The only other person who knows was Gavins Brother. Elijah had been told of Gavin’s channel by the man himself. Though it was not when he first started his channel, in fact, it was a couple of months after. Elijah had immediately subscribed to his channel and his twitch channel. He’d supported him from the beginning.

Gavin may not care about his channel being a secret anymore but he loves confusing people, so he continues his secrecy.

Enter the two new androids that have started working at the precinct: Connor and RK900, who goes by nines. He thought that his new partner was pretty smart. Nines doesn’t take any shit, so Gavin will have to be careful about what slips past his mouth. It becomes harder as they become closer. Gavin knows that the two androids knew that he didn’t actually hate them or any android for that matter. All he needed to do was keep the bluff up with the rest of his coworkers.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has flashbacks to a dear Horror game

Gavin was really tired. He hadn’t slept in days and it shows. He walked into the precinct with dark bags under his eyes and a glare that could kill. He had gone straight to the break room for a cup of coffee, but he was stopped by Nines his partner.

“Detective we have another case”

Gavin looked into his partner’s eyes and blinked slowly. ”No.” He then proceeded past the android to make his coffee. He came out of the break room and walked to his desk. He noticed that Nines was going to speak so he held his hand up and chugged his coffee. His still burning coffee. Without breaking eye contact. “Continue.”

Nines looked baffled and Gavin would never admit that he was proud of the reaction hed stirred from the usually stoic android. Gavin watched as Nines’ led turned yellow for a split second before returning to blue. He stuttered before continuing on with the details from the case. It was a strange case but it somehow felt familiar to Gavin.

Some asshole was luring people out and killing them. The crime scene was gruesome but somehow looked unfinished to Gavin. He felt like he’s heard this story before this just seemed like a different, more REAL, version of it. He needed to breathe, he needed to breathe so he stepped away from the body. At least he thought it was a body.

“Detective you should come and take a look at this”

Gavin took a deep breath and stepped back inside the building. There was a stuffed animal head staring directly at the body. It was a bear with a hat. A bear with a hat? He’s seen that before, whe- oh. OH. He traveled back to the beginning of 2019, where the game had begun regaining its original popularity. He was in the dark playing the game on twitch completely focused on nothing but the game. His chat was warning him of something yet he paid no mind to them. It had just turned 5 am and the final night in-game. His power ran out. Freddy the animatronic bear had scared the shit out of him and dashed his hope in a single minute.

He came back to his senses. Nines was talking to him yet he heard nothing.”Detective are you alright?” Gavin only nodded before gesturing for the Android to continue on. Gavin was acting strange and it hadn’t slipped past Nines. “There has been another call in. It seems to be a murder in the same style as this one.” Again Gavin only nodded, seeming lost in thought.

They got to the scene and it was just like the first. Gavin looked to where the bear was the first time and in its place was a yellow bunny with a spring in its eye. He let out a long sigh. This is the exact opposite of what Gavin wanted to happen. He knew his secret would come out it was just when it would happen.

Another sigh “I think I know what's happening.” Nines turned toward Gavin to listen as he spoke. “Don’t rule it out until I’m finished with the whole thing, it’s kind of hard to imagine but not at all at the same time”. Nines only barely raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. “There was this game back in 2014 that basically paved the way to what is modern horror games. Five Nights at Freddies. '' Gavin glanced at Nines expecting him to put down the idea. “Well, the two stuffed animals on the scene reminded me of the animatronics used in the game specifically Freddy and Springtrap. My guess, if this is based on the FNAF idea, is that they will hide clues we are meant to find”? He didn’t sound sure of himself.  
Gavin stared at his partner as his LED spun yellow. He almost forgot about being an asshole. He wondered if he can label these the FNAF murders. That be pretty cool. He was getting impatient and started to wander around the crime scene, God he wandered what Tina and Chris would think of this. He had played the VR version of the game yesterday for fuck sake.

Gavin’s shift was almost over and he had plans of streaming SCP containment Breach until he got tired. Obviously, his plans were ruined when Nines decided to stop him on his way out.

“Detective, how do know so much about this game that you were able to identify it and compare it to the crime scene?”

Gavin stared at the android before him and smirked. “What do you care, Tincan? I quite frankly don’t think its any of your business”. He shoved the android aside and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shot out to both of my friends who are proofreading this fic! Hope whoever reads this enjoyed and what not. This also turned into a case fic without meaning to my bad.


	3. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a little shit and likes messing with people >;)

When Gavin got home he changed his clothes and logged into his PC. He texted Tina to see if she wanted to come and chill online while he streamed. While waiting for a response he loaded up the game and started the stream. He made sure his audio levels were correct before officially starting the stream.

He greeted his chat and started talking with them before starting the game. He played for about 30 minutes before Tina had called him on discord.

“Y’know a... uh, coworker cornered me at work today and asked how you knew about FNAF? What was that about?” Tina asked and though neither his fans nor Tina could see him he paled.

“What are you talking about T?” Even though he knew exactly who she was talking about. His chat was going crazy, asking for answers but only receiving questions. Tina chuckled and sighed. “I guess you should be glad you don’t have your full name and face on your channel, he would find you so quick.” Tina laughed.

“Don’t give chat ideas Tina- SHIT!” Gavin died trying to escape the facility and returned as an SCP. “Tina, I hate you, you made me die!” Tina only laughed in response and said she had to leave. Gavin played another round before ultimately deciding to stop and ended the stream.

He checked his phone to see some missed texts from Chris.

Fucking redfeild: nines cornered me about you and fnaf better come up with a fast excuse G

Gavin sighed and prepared for bed. His blonde Tabby cat, Link, decided that he would take over Gavin’s bed before the human got in it. Gavin just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Tomorrow was going to be a long-ass day.

~~~~

Gavin entered the precinct, tired as shit like usual. He glared at the android standing next to his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. He walked quickly to his desk determined to ignore the android and work on their current case. In all honesty, the case was pretty easy as the suspect was not at all good at hiding clues.

The clues weren’t hidden, sure whatever fine, but finding who left the clues might be a challenge. Gavin had resulted in calling the killer Freddy in his head for now, until the get the guys real identity. He took a deep breath in before gabbing the cup that Nines had put on his desk. If he saw the android smirk, he paid no mind to it. He downed the coffee before sighing and addressing his partner.

“Got anything new Tinman?” his voice sounded scratchier than usual.

“Actually yes detective, and I think it pertains to your theory of this case being related to the game.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, slightly more awake now. “And? What you got?”

Gavin watched as Nines’ LED spun yellow for a couple of seconds before returning to blue. He put his hand on the monitor and turned it so Gavin could see it. There were pictures of the wall that had writing on the wall in the victim’s blood. It read ‘it’s me’. The other picture was at the second crime scene. It was also a picture of the wall but this time the writing read ‘I’m watching’. Gavin narrowed his eyes in confusion.

That second one wasn’t a quote from the game.

He turned to Nines curiously. “How much about the game do you know?”

“Barely anything.” A lie

“So how do you know its connection with my theory?” Gavin smirked. He was sure that Nines had looked up at least the basic theories about the games.

Nines relented and tipped his head, LED whirring yellow. Gavin grew more confused however when a frown appeared on Nines’ lips. He furrowed his eyebrows but decided to say nothing. He went through both pictures over and over before discovering a small bear with a bow tie and a wide open-mouthed grin.  
He had an inspiration, but no motive or person. He glanced at Nines whose LED was still yellow. He stood and gestured for nines to follow. They were going to take a break, for Gavin a ‘smoke’ break, for nines. He glanced back at his partner as they were walking. He didn’t know probably just fuckin fresh air.

“Ok, spill Tincan”

“Apologies Detective, I don’t kno-”

Gavin rubbed his temple “Bullshit.” he turned to fully face his partner. “What do you know Nines?”

Nines looked… sheepish? “I took the liberty of looking up this Five Nights at Freddies, and have concluded that there is no story in the official game.” And in all honest Gavin nearly chuckled.

“Not all stories are cut in stone, Tin, Some have hidden messages and meanings, very hidden” A small smirk pulled at Gavin’s lips. 

Nines furrowed his eyebrows before nodding. They went inside to view the case with new vigor. They went to the evidence room to review what they had, and Gavin was glad that they did. Nines had found fingerprints on both the stuffed animals at the crime scenes. Before they could run the prints, however, they’d gotten another call.

They went to the scene only to find the same things that had been at the previous scenes. Same way of murder the same message, different stuffed animal. It was a yellow bird with a bib that sed ‘ let’s eat’. Gavin rubbed his face. The only one left is Foxy.

“We need to stop them before they kill another person.”

“How do you know there will be another murder detective?”

Gavin was startled by his partner’s sudden appearance but showed no signs of being startled. “There are four main animatronics, there is only one left.” He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nines nodded before suggesting they get back to the precinct to process the fingerprints found at the scene. Gavin agreed and they went back in silence. The fingerprints were processed, they’d gotten their guy.

It’s fucked but the guy’s name is Frederick Afton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate myself i messed up this chapter im sorry please dont hate me


	4. I am confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a little shit and likes messing with people >;)

Gavin had decided that he deserved a break. It was basically hell at work with him and Nines looking for Afton. The guy was slippery, but they were determined. Yeah, he needed a break.

He looked through his steam games, searching for the most calming one he had. He decided on Stardew Valley, the perfect game to chill with. He began doing his farm work after going to pet his in-game cat Zelda. He worked on repairing the old town building and talked with the NPCs in the game.

After about an hour and a half, Gavin had gotten a call. He picked up and found that it was his brother. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, Elijah never called him this late.

“Eli? Everything ok?” Gavin grew worried

“Huh? Oh, yeah yeah everything is fine.” He was spaced out, nervous.

“What are you nervous about then?” Gavin quirked an eyebrow, waiting on a reply. He heard Elijah sigh on the other end.

“I just needed a recommendation? I need to calm my nerves but it appears that nothing is working.” Elijah sounded defeated.

“Is this a chance for my dear brother to finally try and play a video game? Because this sounds like what’s happening. Well, let me tell you some fucking things, bro.”

Gavin had spent the rest of the call recommending games to his brother while he continued to play Stardew Valley. The call was short as Elijah had reluctantly agreed to at least try out a recommendation very early into the call.

Gavin sighed as the call ended and continued playing. He got a message soon after his call ended. He furrowed his eyebrows, it was late and the only people who would message him are surely asleep. He blinked at his phone and picked it up. It was Nines.

Confused, he stared at his phone before unlocking it.

Ninety-nine: Detective, I would like to inquire how you know so much about this game?

Detective Ass: wouldnt u like to kno weather boi

Detective Ass: gn streaks

Gavin put his phone away and laughed. He hoped that he confused the world’s most advanced android. Nines probably thought that he had lost his mind. He laughed even harder at the thought. He briefly wondered if androids understood memes before the thought was forgotten as his phone dinged again.

Ninety-Nine: Goodnight? Detective.

Gavin was in hysterics, he had made the most advanced android on the planet earth confused. He paused in his laughter however, when he realized that Nines will want to pry about his knowledge further. He held a devious smile on his face, tomorrow was going to be fun.

~~~~

Gavin, being the idiot that he is, decided to play Stardew valley until 2 in the morning. He came into the precinct tired, and with a need for strong coffee. He sat down at his desk with a sigh. When he looked up Nines’ LED was spinning yellow with his brows furrowed. Gavin hid a smirk behind his cup.

“Got something on your mind Tin?” Gavin raised an ‘innocent’ eyebrow.

“I am going to restate my question from last night, but something suggests you will not answer it.”

Gavin smirk grew into a full-on smile.“You’d be correct.”

Gavin shook his head and turned his monitor on. They did have a serial killer to catch. They had started looking fervently at different locations in which Afton could be at. They stayed like this for a good 30 minutes before Gavin smacked his forehead.

A pizzeria, of course, why hadn't he thought of that? He switched his tactics and told nines to do the same. They've narrowed down the possible locations to pizzerias near the crime scenes. All he and nines had to do now is look for the ones that are abandoned and go check those out.

“What made you think to look into pizzerias detective?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “where was the first FNAF game located in? What was the theme throughout most of the games?”

Nines looked as though he was thinking before sampling nodding. He looked as though he wanted to say something but refrained. “That’s genius, detective.” Still as blunt as always.

Gavin will neither confirm nor deny that there was a small blush rising to his cheeks. He scoffed and turned away. “Whatever dipshit, just help me look for the abandoned ones.”

Nines smirked, “I've already done just that, there is only one abandoned pizzeria in that area.”  
Gavin rolled his eyes, “Well let's go Tinman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sneak peeks into Gavins and Elijah's relationship teehee. Also sorry for being dead, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Sorry yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry

I want to apologize! I got confused while posting chapter 3! It should be fine and the story might make more sense?? I'm a mess rn. I wanted to say sorry to all yall for dipping for a month only to realize I misplaced?? a WHOLE chapter??? I misplaced??? my favorite chapter???

I will delete this chapter later but I'm not gonna abandon this fic! I didn't intend for this to be a case fic so the good stuff will be coming soon! I apologize again for this.

Thank you so much for the kudos!! and the kind comments!! they've brightened my day!! If you have any recommendations on what to add I will gladly take them and constructive criticism!!!! Bless yall hope you have a good day/night!


	6. Pizza time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They check out the spooky place

They arrived at the Pizza place and Gavin was hit with nostalgia. This place had the same checkered floors and jumbled cables as the actual game. There were streamers, party hats, and sparkles littered across the floor. The only thing different was the lack of animatronics.

He glanced at Nines who seemed just as calm as ever. His LED was blue which meant that there was no immediate danger but Gavin didn't let his guard down for a second. I guess you do learn something from playing horror games for most of your life.

The two detectives carefully looked around the place careful not to let each other out of their respective sights. No matter how much of an actor Gavin was, he wouldn’t let his partner get in trouble over some stupid facade. The searched the entirety of the front room and found nothing. As to be expected honestly, Afton was smart he wouldn’t leave any evidence in the very first room. The backrooms however where a different story.

Thy carefully traveled inward, hands ready to draw their weapons. There was a hall that had doors on either side, at the end of this hallway was a room labeled ‘office’. Gavin had a horrible feeling in his gut. He stopped Nines from opening the door and instead listened. There was rustling coming from the inside as if someone was looking for something.

Gavin gestured for Nines to get on the other side of the door. He motioned for nines to kick the door down. Both detectives had their guns raised ready to pull the trigger. They weren’t expecting Frederick to actually be here. Yet there he was, hunched over a suit of some kind with a crazed smile on his face.

Gavin didn’t hesitate, “Step away from the suit slowly with your hands up!” He heard Afton chuckle, before stopping abruptly.

“Y-y-you weren’t s-sss- supposed to f-f-ind me y-yet. How did you ffff-find me?” Afton studdered sounding much like a broken robot.

Gavin made a move to arrest him but Nines beat him to it. “Your clues were obvious as shit, well at least they were to me, hell you even left the same stuffed animals at the crime scene!” 

Gavin carefully sized Afton up. Gavin though that Fredric truly believes he was apart of the game. His hair was dyed purple, and he didn’t even attempt to wash the blood off his clothes. He had pale skin and crazed eyes. Gavin and Nines loaded him in a squad car after calling for assistance.

Gavin watched with tired eyes as the shakey man was taken to the station. “This is not a very PogChamp moment.” He wasn’t expecting anyone to hear him so he promptly jumped when he heard Nines’ Voice.

“Excuse me detective, but what is a PogChamp?”

Gavin had sucked in a breath to keep himself from laughing. “Don’t worry about it Tin, let’s just go back to the precinct.”

~~~

When they got back Afton was already seated in an interrogation room. Gavin was honestly excited to interrogate this man. In all his years he’s never seen a video game themed murder. He’s changed over the years, sure, but Murders and homicides never change. History repeats itself, the same goes for crimes.

He walks into the interrogation room with a glare on his face and curiosity in his eyes. He takes a seat in front of Afton and with a smirk he begins. His eyes were dangerous, his expression ruthless.

Afton glances up but quickly reverts his gaze after seeing the detectives’ expression. Gavin’s smile only widens.

“This is the first tie I’ve seen something like this.” silence.

“Y’know I’m a big fan of the horror genre myself, but with the game you picked out, there is a reason. Correct?” more silence.

Gavin laughs, lacking amusement and cold. “Well it’s clear you won’t talk about your reason but I do wanna know one thing.” Afton looks up and stares at the detective. “Why this game? Most people would’ve left the thought of it back when the VR games were at there prime? So why choose a game that practically died once and came back to life?”

Afton smiled t him then, a smile that held warmth but was so cold it could freeze moving water. “It was one of my favorite stories, apparently I’m not as smart as the creator…” He hung his head once more “My clues were to easy to find and follow.”

Gavin sighed before standing to leave the room. Nines was by his side the moment he stepped out of the interrogation room. He started to make his way to Nines desk. Gavin was having fun. This was one of the most interesting cases he’s received in a long time. Even so, he’s about ready to close it.

He had all the evidence from the prints to the blood residing on Fredrick himself. But he wanted a motive. Why would Afton go through with the murders? Their answer comes sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i lied yall. Idk when thisll update again :(

**Author's Note:**

> B R U H. I just wanted to not forget about this idea. Gavin also 100% is a Gamer capital G and played Minecraft.


End file.
